


Donner sa langue au chat

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also set during the last chapter of "The Case of The Left-Handed Lady" (Enola Holmes Mysteries #2), Gen, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock remembered very well the first time he had met Enola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donner sa langue au chat

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the last chapter of _The Case of the Left-Handed Lady_ (Enola Holmes Mysteries #2) and in parallel of pre-canon events. Unbeta'd.
> 
> The title, _Donner sa langue au chat_ (litt. "to give one's tongue to the cat"), is a French expression. It means to give up guessing, to fail to answer.

Sherlock remembered very well the first time he had met Enola. It was ten years ago, at Father’s funeral. He remembered the crushing and unbearable pain in his heart. He had felt something tugging his black jacket at one moment, and had looked down to discover a small girl. What a lovely little doll she had looked like, with her frilly black dress and her meticulously curled hair, her porcelain skin and her wild, confused gaze. Sherlock had leaned over the small child, a reassuring smile on his lips despite how her likeness to Father was tearing him apart. The living doll had blinked once, twice, still lost, before speaking:

“Papa? Where is Papa?”

It must have been no louder than a timid whisper, the detective reasoned, yet in his memory the words had silenced the whole manor. Grief had suddenly overwhelmed Sherlock then, and tears had been the only answer he had given the small girl.

*

As the detective climbed the stairs of Baker Street, drained by his fruitless chase for his sister, a detestable feeling of _déjà-vu_ was settling in the pit of his stomach. Just like ten years ago in the attic of Ferndell Hall, Sherlock had failed to answer Enola.


End file.
